Backlash Wave of a Portal
by squirpsdolphin
Summary: I ended up getting blown out of a portal I made from my world and somehow ending up in One Piece. Self-Insert. Rating is for future violence and language. And a small occasion of adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so here is my take of adventure in the world of One Piece. This is a regular self-insert story but with a bit of a twist to it. Wait and see. Well in another case wait and read.**

**" " Talking**

**_" " Animals talking_**

**' ' Thinking/Thoughts**

** Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. If I did well there would be a lot of changes to it. I only own my OC. On to the story!**

Hey look there's an ocean under me.. Cool.

So here I am being blown away from the portal I made heading towards the ocean. All I can think about was what did I do wrong with the making of the portal. I know it was my first time making one, instead of just using a tv to go places. Ahh the wind feels so nice even though I'm heading towards my death since I'm falling from a good enough height that I can die from. Uhh wait what's that small speck in the ocean? It looks like a boat... Ooh aha never mind it's just a pirate ship.. Wait a second a pirate ship!? I'm in One Piece aren't I? Damn I am.

Crap.. I am getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning of how I ended up getting blown out of a portal I made from my world and somehow ending up in One Piece. Hi my name is Shelby! I am 18 years old. I live in the United States of America. I can do things no one else can do. What I mean by that, is that when I was around 7 or 8 years old I started developing these strange powers. I can talk to animals, phase through walls, somehow go to different worlds, and a lot of others. They have caused me a lot of pain by having them. Let's just say its a blessing and a curse to have the abilities I have today. What was I doing again?.. Ah yes telling you what happened to make my portal go boom.

**~Flashback I choose you!~**

_I can be seen at a park crouching to the ground staring at a very sloppy circle that looks so much like a badly drawn oval instead of a neat and round circle. You can faintly smell a bit of lavender on the ground dosing the ground where the circle was drawn. A couple feet away a pure white wolf is laying on the ground watching my every move._

_''Damn it... Damn it.. Damn it. I can't seem to get it to work." I muttered looking down at the drawn circle on the ground. 'What am I doing wrong.. I've been dosing the lavender on the circle and pouring my energy towards the circle while raising my hand above it.. It should be creating a stupid portal.. Maybe it needs something stronger then the liquified lavender... Hmm.. Nope can't thing of anything..'_

_**"Well you could always try using some of your blood."** Snow my talking white wolf said. Yes she can talk in the human language. She kinda started being able to talk without me understanding her in animal language every since she liked biting me a lot when I first started raising her._

_'Ooh yea... Aha I forgot about my blood..' I sweat dropped. 'Whoops. It worked with Snow even though I didn't mean for her to have any of my blood in the first place. Why didn't I think of that earlier?..' I wondered._

_I grab my backpack that was laying right next to me to rummage through it to find my knife so I can cut the palm of my hand. I cut the palm of my left hand and I squeeze the blood and cover the carving of the circle on the ground. I take a bandage from my bag so I can wrap my hand. I get out of my crouch to a standing position to get ready to see if the portal will work this time._

_"Snow get in my bag and don't come out till I tell you." I ordered the wolf._

_**"Really?! I have to go back in that bag! I know its a lot bigger in the inside but why? Do I have to go in there?" **Snow sniffed and whined while looking at the bag._

_"I get worried about you okay? I just want to make sure you will be okay.. Besides you will be a lot safer being in there then out here with me." I told her soothingly._

_**"Fine. But I won't like it. I will give you hell if you end up getting injured to."** She grumbled. She goes into the bag and disappears._

_"Yea yea. Most likely I will.." I sigh. 'Okay time to get down to business.' I thought._

_I raise my right hand since the other one was bloody. I closed my eyes. I breathe in and out. Okay concentrate. You can do this. Just feel the tingling sensation of your energy coming from your core to your hand. The energy flowed smoothly from my stomach and extended it all the way to my hand. I open my eyes to see a whirl of colors creating a portal. They meshed to become a black portal looking corridor.._

_I stare at the portal for a good 5 minutes.. I sweat dropped. Why does it look like the black corridor thing from Kingdom Hearts that the organization XIII members used.. Eh oh well it worked I think._

_I pick up my bag to put it on my back so I wouldn't lose it when I go in the strange looking portal. I just walk into the portal praying it would work. In the corner of my eye I could see the portal start fizzling. All of a sudden it explodes pushing me out on the other side._

**~Flashback end~**

Well there you have it. Now that I think about it.. I do believe I put too much of my energy towards it and maybe I should use a bit less of my blood next time.. Yay! I'm getting closer to the ocean and the pirate ship. Hmm. I can hear yelling down below. Go figure. You would think they would be yelling since they can see someone falling from the sky.

Splash! A huge amount of water comes up from the impact I created. I blink my eyes open under water. Huh so I'm still alive. Yay. Ooh the ocean is so pretty. I can see a lot of fishes, seaweed, pretty rocks, a sea king heading towards me, a nice looking sand on the bottom of the oce.. WHAT?! A SEA KING IS HEADING TOWARDS ME... Shiiit. I'm a goner.

I fastly swim to the surface to hopefully get way from the sea king. It's no good though it swims after me quicker then I can imagine. My head breaks the surface at the same time the sea king does. I am out in the open with a sea king staring at me. All I can do is stare in awe at it even if I end up dying by getting eaten by the sea king.

"Hey sea king do me a favor. If you are gonna eat me can you do it quickly would ya?" I sarcastically said in animal tongue.

The sea king blinked its big eyes at me. _"**You can speak in animal tongue**?" _It said in gruff voice.

"Yep. Sure can I've been able to talk to animals all my life regardless if they are demons or regular animals or not." I grinned at the sea king.

**_"Interesting. Young one my name is fredaciousrexiousaxelan. What is your name?"_ **He said.

"Soo I can't really pronounce your name and it's looong.. So I am just gonna call you Fred. And my name is Shelby. Nice to meet you." I said excitedly while waving at Fred.

"Hey~ kid you okay?" A distant voice called out behind me.

"Fred! You gotta go! They might end up killing you then eat you for food." I yelled at him.

**_"I suppose I'll leave you to tend for yourself Shelby-sama."_** He drawled out.

"Hey! Don't use honorifics! Just Shelby is fine. Shoo shoo." I made a shooing motion with my hand towards Fred.

Fred rolls his eyes. He quickly dives into the water swimming away. A small rowboat pulls up to alongside my right side. I turn to my right. I stare stunned in silence at who I see in the boat. In the boat I see three figures. They are Shanks, Buggy, and Gold Roger the pirate king.

_'Well.. That's strange seeing him alive and all. Am I a couple years before his execution? Eh.. I'll worry about that later. It's really weird seeing Shanks and Buggy as cabin boys instead of Shanks with his hat and no scars and Buggy.. Well him not being the captain of the Buggy Pirates. Weird.'_

"You okay kid? I'm surprised that the sea king didn't gobble you up no problem with being small and all." Roger chuckled at me.

"Fred wouldn't of hurt me you jerk. I pouted. He seemed nice... Wait a second. I'm not small you butt whole." I shouted at the Pirate King.

"Captain! Are you gonna let him talk to you like that!" Buggy said pointing at me.

_'What did he just say.. How the hell do I look like a freaking boy.'_ "What did you call me?! I Am I REPEAT NOT A BOY YOU BIG NOSE!" I snarled at Buggy. "I'm a girl you ass." I huffed at them.

"Gwauahahah~ "Roger and Shanks roared with laughter at our bickering. I just glare at them from my spot in the water. I can feel myself getting irritated, when irritated I tend to go on a rampage with the yelling.

"Oi! Are you going to help me or not?" I yelled at them.

"Right right. Here you go." Roger said extending his hand towards me to grab so I can be pulled up from the water into the boat.

I lift up my right hand towards Roger. He grasps my hand and with a fluid pull I am standing in the boat dripping water over everyone.

"Captain! She's getting water everywhere. There's too many people in our boat. She's gonna sink us." Guess who complained now. I rolled my eyes.

I gripped the strap of my backpack tightly. "Really?! I deadpanned. I wouldn't of knew that.. Oh wait yes I do. I just got out the water you dumbass."

As the two of us were arguing about if the boat was going to sink with me in it Roger and Shanks were just sitting in the back of the boat watching the show with amusement in their eyes.

"Captain who do you think she is? Why did she call that sea king Fred?" Shanks whispered to his captain.

Roger had a calculating but thoughtful look in his eye while watching us bicker. "I don't know. But she is very interesting." He answers honestly.

I get tense all of a sudden. I glance over at them._ 'I bet they are talking about me. I don't know what but I don't like it.' _I thought uneasily.

I nervously glance over at them only to see that they are watching me. '_What should I do? Should I just jump out and swim away?.. I'll just stay with them for a little bit and see what happens.' _I am beginning to freak out.

Hey kid! Come sit by me. Rogers voice broke me out of my trance I was in.

I stare at him. '_No dammit. Shelby don't even think about going over there. Do not go over there to sit next to them.' _I sighed. "I'm not a kid." I said while taking a couple steps then plopping down next to him and Shanks.

"How old are you then?" Shanks asked.

-..- I blankly stare at him.

"Well?" He presses staring straight in my eyes.

"Why should I tell you? I don't know you at all. And besides.. It's rude to ask a girl how old they are unless you know them." I retorted.

"So kid what's your name? Roger said trying to steer away from a women's wraith.

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking someone's name." I shot back.

"Shishishishi. Alright. These two are cabin boys on my ship. The one with the big red nose is Buggy. The red haired one is Shanks. And my name is Gol. D. Roger. I'm the captain of the Roger Pirates." Roger said introducing everyone.

I blinked owlishly at them. Buggy had a smug smile on his face probably thinking I would freak out since they are pirates. While Shanks and Gold Roger were just sitting there quietly waiting for my response.

**Cliffhanger... How will Shelby react towards them being pirates? Find out next chapter!**

**Authors Note: What did ya guys think? Let me know? Review please! **

**Snow: YOU GOT BLASTED OUT OF YOUR PORTAL! I'm going to BITE YOU! **

**Me: I'm sorry! (Runs away screaming)**

**Snow: (chases after me)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter for Backlash Wave of a Portal! Thanks for the review! Ill give anyone a small insight or preview of a chapter of the story if anyone can guess where I got part of the name from!**

**" " Talking**

**_" " Animals talking_**

**_' ' Thinking/Thoughts_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I only own my OC!_**

**Previously on Backlash Wave of a Portal:**

_"How old are you then?" Shanks asked._

_-..- I blankly stare at him._

_"Well?" He presses staring straight in my eyes._

_"Why should I tell you? I don't know you at all. And besides.. It's rude to ask a girl how old they are unless you know them." I retorted._

_"So kid what's your name? Roger said trying to steer away from a women's wraith._

_"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking someone's name." I shot back._

_"Shishishishi. Alright. These two are cabin boys on my ship. The one with the big red nose is Buggy. The red haired one is Shanks. And my name is Gol. D. Roger. I'm the captain of the Roger Pirates." Roger said introducing everyone._

_I blinked owlishly at them. Buggy had a smug smile on his face probably thinking I would freak out since they are pirates. While Shanks and Gold Roger were just sitting there quietly waiting for my response._

Hmm.. You know.. I think I am just gonna humor them and see how they react if I freak out about them being pirates. Okay here I go.

My face loses its color very quickly. I stand up and point at them. "Yo- you gu- guys are pirates!" I yell at them. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Why do I always get into these kind of messes. Why me?!" I mutter to myself loud enough for them to hear it.

There faces went from curiosity to panic to them being down right worried. I collapse on my knees. I wrap my arms around my legs and put my head on top of my arms. I start shaking with laughter. _'Aha oh man their faces were so funny. That was fun. I do wonder why I get into these kind of messes. That wasn't fake.'_ I thought.

"Hey.. Kid. It's okay we aren't like those other pirates that you have heard about. We aren't bad. I promise." Roger said in a kind voice thinking I am crying.

"You promise? That you aren't going to hurt me at all?" I asked making my voice waver.

"I promise as a Pirate Captain on my ship that none of my crew will ever hurt or do anything to you under any circumstances." Roger said seriously.

I lift up my head grinning. "Really?! Even if I just pulled a fast one on you guys? You aren't going to do anything to me? Well that's nice of you." I snickered.

All three of them had a surprised look on their faces. Buggy was the most surprised out of all of them.

"Why you.. You tricked us! I thought you would be scared of us once you found out we are pirates." Buggy shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea yea. Why should I be afraid of you guys when you tried rescuing me from a sea king but then end up helping me in the boat instead when that sea king left not eating me." I clarified.

"Soo.. You aren't afraid of us? Then why go through all that freaking out then?" Shanks asked trying to figure out why I freaked out.

I shrugged. I lean against the boat crossing my arms over my chest. "I wanted to see the look on your faces and I thought it would of been funny to pull something like that to you guys." I said smirking.

I close my eyes putting my head against the boat trying to relax from the intense laughing attack I had a couple minutes ago.

"Do you have anything against pirates might I ask?" Shanks wondered.

I open my eyes and make eye contact with him.

"Nah.. I don't have anything against pirates. They live their life to the fullest. All they want is to be free. There are some I dont like but thats only because they treat their crew like shit, or think of them like they are mere tools for them to use." I sneered at the thought of Kuro, Don Kreig, and Arlong.

I look away so he can't see to deeply how I feel from my eyes. I look at Roger.. "Um. I'm sorry for tricking you guys." I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"Its fine. I do admit you had me fooled." Roger admitted to Buggy and Shanks astonishment.

I blink at him. _'Wow he reminds me so much of Luffy later on in One Piece. I think I am going to be honest with him about where I come from. My name and powers. And everything I know what is going to happen unless of course he doesn't want to know. I only tell him about the future if he wants to know.'_

"So now that you know our names and that we are pirates.. What is your name?" Roger said trying to get me back to the main topic.

"How about this... I will tell you once we get to your ship." I said pointing in the direction where I can see his ship the Oro Jackson.

He stares at me for a few seconds trying to read from my eyes and posture what I am up too. He nods at me giving me the okay with introducing myself to everyone on the ship.

It takes us five minutes to get to the ship. I blame Buggy. He wasn't helping Shanks and I row. It would of taken us a couple minutes less if he had helped us or if I used my powers to water bend us faster to the ship. But I didn't. I'll wait till they know me better before I give them a demonstration of what all I can do.

The ship has a figurehead that appears to be a pair of mermaids alongside a forward facing cannon. The ship had three masts, with red sails and a Jolly Roger on the foremast. The sails also have a vertical stripe design.

Gold Roger, Shanks, and Buggy get on the ship first so that they can help me onto it. I am staring and standing on the ship in awe with the help from the three of them.

"Welcome to my ship, The Oro Jackson." Roger proudly said.

I ignored him. I stare at the crew in amazement. I can make out a guy that has round glasses and facial hair, which is arranged in a stripe-like pattern across his lower jaw. He also has a scar over his right eye, with strawberry blonde hair. A guy that looks like a flower. A tall, well built man with long black hair, tan skin and a narrow chin. He wears a large blue shirt with rolled-up sleeves and is always seen wearing a pair of round, black sunglasses. And a guy that is big like a giant with a round face.

_'Woah.. Okay so the first guy is Silvers Rayleigh also known as the Dark King. Must not be a fangirl. I'll do it later. Ahah well Crocus is the flower looking guy. Um.. I think the third one is Scopper something. And I think Seagull? Yea I really don't know any of them except Rayleigh, Crocus, Shanks, the Pirate King, and unfortunately Buggy too.'_ I stare in awe at them.

I shake my head._ 'Okay I have to introduce myself. Wait I don't want to be the center of attention. Damn it.'_

"Captain? Who is this?" Rayleigh gestures to me.

_'Hell yes Rayleigh is talking about me. Aha happiness.'_

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. She wanted to introduce herself to everyone." Roger pouts.

I roll my eyes at his behavior. "Sup! I'm Shelby. Nice to meet all of you." I said excitedly waving at the Roger Pirates.

They all blink owlishly at me. I can tell from their faces that they don't understand why I am here. They start whispering amongst themselves trying to figure me out. And why their captain brought a little girl on board their ship.

I stare at them. "So. I bet you guys have a lot of unanswered questions. But guess what.. They can't be answered by your captain... Only I can answer them." I smile innocently at them.

They start bomb boarding me with tons of questions like who am I? How I got to be with their captain. Why didn't the sea king eat me?

"Oi! Quiet down so she can answer." Rayleigh shouted at them. He gestures with his hand for me to answer the questions.

"Well... Let's see.. My name is Shelby. I am-

"No surname?" Buggy interjects.

"Im not from here so it wouldn't sound like I'm from around here so I'm not saying it." I said sticking my tongue at him.

"Where are you from then?" Buggy said wonderingly.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Buggy.."

"Yes?" He asked smirking thinking he won.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" I shouted at him. "I am only going to tell two people on this ship about EVERYTHING is your captain and the first mate. They can do with the information as they please once I am done telling them. It's up to them if they want to tell you or not." I irritatedly said to him.

"Anyways. I'm eighteen. I am the only one from where I come from that has special abilities. I'm not going into detail because I don't want to." I dryly said.

"What are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream?" Roger asked.

"Things I like... training, swords cooking, ramen, animals, wolfs, dolphins, sushi. Things I dislike? Snakes, guns, Scorpions, sometimes sharks, being mistaken as a boy, men who are sexist, people who make fun of peoples dreams. Hobbies are reading, cooking, drawing, writing stories, and training. My dream? To protect the ones who I consider my friends and family to the best of my ability. If I have to die to protect them and keep them safe. I damn well do it too." I grinned.

"Why would you do that? Why give up your life for the sake of your friends?" Shanks wondered.

I smiled bitterly. "Would you sacrifice an arm or leg to rescue someone you are fond of if it keeps them from getting killed?"

Shanks gets a thoughtful look on his face. "Yea.. I guess I would. I see know. You must care for the ones you consider your family and friends to go to that much of a length to die for them."

I give him a huge smile. "Yep your right. I do care for them a lot."

After a couple minutes the crew gets bored at listening to our conversation so they go back to their duties on the ship. While Shanks and I were talking for a couple minutes Roger and Rayleigh were talking amongst themselves. They stop talking and they both walk towards me ready to listen about everything about myself.

They lead me into the captains cabin. It looks very tidy for someone like Roger. They have me sit on one of the couches thats in there. While they sit across from me on another couch. They gesture with their hands to let me begin explaining to them what I am going to tell them.

I take a deep breathe. Then I let it out. _'Okay you can do this.'_ "Okay so what I am going to tell you is probably going to be confusing and well down right crazy. You probably won't believe me but... Just try to have an open mind to this please." I pleaded with them.

"We promise." Roger vouches for both of them.

_'Well here goes nothing.'_ "My name is Shelby Acotto. Where I come from all of this world isn't real. This world in my world is a Japanese show which is called Anime and its a Japanese book called Manga. I can't really tell you all about it cuz it might change the future here. But what I can tell you is it's 22 years in the future about a boys adventure being a pirate trying to reach his dream.

My world is Earth. Where I live is the United States of America. We have transportation devices such as cars, airplanes, trains, we do have ships but we have a lot more land that is connected together then you guys do. And they are mostly cruise ships. We don't have pirates were I come from. We do have marines but they aren't as bad as the ones here.

We also have a more advance technology. We have these square things called computers that we can browse the internet. Uh.. Internet is a more advanced way of having information instead of looking through books for information you need. There are also laptops a better quality computer. There are miniature computers called iPods that play music, browse internet, watch shows like anime, read manga." I finished my long explanation.

I take off my backpack so I can show them what I am talking about. I take out my laptop, and my iPod to show them. My laptop is a light grey color. And my iPod is white. I gesture to the laptop. "This is a laptop. And the smaller one is an iPod."

"Tell me.. What do the marines call you?" I directly ask Roger.

He gives me the widest grin I have seen. "They call me the Pirate King"

I grin in response. "Well that answers that." _'So in about a year he gives himself up to the marines.._' I grimace. "Do you want to know what happens in about a year? That starts a new era and starts that boys adventures?"

They don't say anything for a couple of seconds. They glance at each other for a second or two. 'I hate when people have silent conversations.'

The Pirate King stands up from his spot on the couch and walks over to me so that he can stand in front of me. I look up at his face. His face is unreadable that nobody can read it.

"I give myself up in a year to the marines because of my sickness don't I? Then because of my execution and my treasure that starts the new era." Roger states.

I look away from him so he couldn't see the look on my face. He crouches in front of me and pats my head.

"Don't worry about it. It's my decision." Roger said affectionately.

I sigh. "I know."

"Anyways. I'm curious. What are your special abilities?" Rayleigh asked out of curiosity.

I frown. "... I'm not quite sure about my abilities."

I look up to see that they both have a perplexed expression on their face trying to comprehend what I mean.

"What do you mean by ' I'm not quite sure about my abilities?' You should know about them. Right?" Roger said in confusion.

"Ha! Yea right. Would it make sense to get these when you were only seven or eight years old. I don't remember how or why I got them. I suddenly just woke up one day being able to do things I couldn't explain. I sometimes question why I have them. Honestly.. They are a blessing and a curse." I bitingly said in a sarcastic tone.

I could sense a dark aura coming out of both of them. I pale at the thought of pissing them off. _'Crap.. What did I say to make them mad with me? Shit this isn't good. Is it too late to leave?'_

"Explain. Now." Rayleigh said with a dark undertone in his voice indicating that it's too late for me to make my escape.

"Explain what?" I innocently said trying to not make matters worse.

"Shelby. Don't push your luck. You know what.. Explain how your abilities are a blessing and a curse." Rayleigh warned.

I gulp. "Well uh..." I start sweating profusely. I can feel their glares. It's making it really hard to tell them.

Itsbecauseineverreallyknowhowtohandlethemandi

haveareallybadtemperandthatr eleasesadangerousside ofmesopeoplefromotherworldsthatigotowanttoexperimentonmebecauseof

themialsohavethrpowertosavemyfriendswhentgeyareinjuredandprotectthem

butitsreallyh ardbeingafreakasiamalliwanttodoisprotectmyfriendsbutthentheygetsuspicio usofmejustbecauseiknowthingsthat happeninthefutureandidontdoanythingbecauseimscaredtochangethefutureoftheirstoryiju

stfeellikeimafreakcuzicandothingstheycanatafasterrateimreallygoodwithswords

wellanyweaponexceptforgunsicanactlikeaghostandphasethroughwalls

imabletobendalltheelementsicantalktoanimalswhethertheyaredemon sorregularanimalsthatexplainswhythatseakingdidnteatmeicanbreathe

underwateroncertainoccasionsicantravelthroughdimensionsius

uallyuseatvbutiwantedtotraveladifferentwaysoitried

creatingaportalbutthatbackfiredonmefromaworldiwenttoilear

nedaboutenergyandhowtocontrolitsoicanlikeshotkaiblastsordoakamehameh

awavesicanflythatsfunandtheabilitytousechakraandtodoninjatypestuffbutthethingthatireallydontunderstan

diswhenigetreallypissedallmyabilitiesgetreallypowerfulandtheenergythemagicthechakraandthesheerwil

lofmyintentionofprotectingmyfriendsallcombineithinkihaventreally

gottenthqtupsettotryitoutandthenlava

comesoutofthegroundandimabletocontrolitandothersthatidontknowaboutyet... "I said nervously in one breathe.

I sigh. '_Well that was a mouthful. I'm exhausted. At least they aren't upset anymore. Possibly confused.'_

"Can you repeat that but slower?" They demanded together rubbing their heads with a slight sweat drop on the side of their head.

"Its because I never really know how to handle them. I have a really bad temper and that releases a dangerous side of me. So people from other worlds that I visit want to experiment on me because of them. I also have the power to save my friends when they are injured and protect which means I am able to heal them but its really hard being a freak as I am. All I want to do is protect my friends but then they get suspicious of me just because i know things that happen in the future.

I don't do anything because I'm scared to change the future of their story. I just feel like I'm a freak cuz I can do things they can at a faster rate. I'm really good with swords.. Well any weapon except for guns. I can act like a ghost and phase through walls. I'm able to bend all the elements. I can talk to animals whether they are demons or regular animals, that explains why that sea king didn't eat me. I can breathe underwater on certain occasions.

I can travel through dimensions I usually use a tv but I wanted to travel a different way so I tried creating a portal but that back fired on me. A world I went to I learned about energy and how to control it so I can like shot Kai blasts or do a Kamehameha Wave. I can fly using it, which is fun. I can use chakra which is required to do ninja type stuff. But the thing that i really don't understand is when I get really pissed all my abilities get really powerful and the energy, the magic, the chakra, and the sheer will of my intention of protecting my friends all combine.. I think. I haven't really gotten that upset to try it out. And then lava comes out of the ground and I'm able to control it. And then there are others which I don't know about yet." I said quietly but loud enough for them to hear me.

By the end of my speech I was looking anywhere except for their faces waiting for them to say something, anything about having my powers saying I am a freak. But there was only silence except for their constant breathing. _'Why aren't they saying anything? I knew it.. They think I am a freak.'_

A sudden flare of pain emits from the top of my head. I look up to see Rayleigh holding up one of his fist up and Roger glaring down at me. I grab my head in pain tears in my eyes.

"Oww. Did you have to hit me?!" I groaned out through tears.

"BAKA!"

I flinch. '_Seriously..'_

"You. Aren't. A. Freak. Just because you have these powers doesn't mean that you are one.. So your friends get suspicious of you. So what? If they care about you at all they will let it go until you are ready to tell them yourself. Or if the occasion arises that its affecting your health then they will pressure you to tell them. You don't know the extent of the power you have? Find out and learn how to control it. It's your power. You think you are a freak? I think you are special with the power you got when you were just a kid." Roger snapped at me.

I stare at him in shock. The disbelief is written all over my face. I look at Rayleigh to see that he is agreeing full heartedly at what his captain just told me. The tears in my eyes start flowing out.

"I see..." '_Thank You!'_ I said giving them a heart felt smile.

They are just standing there gaping at me at the sudden turn of my emotions. I roll my eyes at them. I get up from the couch, grab my backpack, and head to the door.

" I don't know about you guys.. But after that long conversation I want some action.. Is it okay if I start training? I want to get strong enough to be able to protect my friends and learn more about my powers.. If it's alright with you.." I smiled cheekily at them.

At that I went through the door to head to the deck to begin my training leaving the shell shocked Pirate King and his first mate behind. They quickly get out of the state they are in and run to catch up with me.

**Authors Note: Well I think this chapter went well.. Please review! PM me if you guys have any questions! Aha it was a lot longer then the first chapter.. Who will Shelby train with in the next chapter? Will it be Buggy? Shanks? Rayleigh? Or could it be the Pirate King himself? Won't know till next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third Chapter yay!**

**Buggy: Shelby is gonna fight someone and lose.  
Squirpsdolphin: Buggy shut up. You don't know that.  
Buggy: It depends on who she is going to fight.  
Squirpsdolphin: Just do the disclaimer or I will give Shanks your treasure map!  
Buggy: No! It's my map.. Squirpsdolphin/Shelby doesn't own One Piece or anything that transpires in the story except for her OC.**

**" " Talking**

**_" " Animals talking_**

**_' ' Thinking/Thoughts_**

_Previously on Backlash Wave of a Portal:_

_" I don't know about you guys.. But after that long conversation I want some action.. Is it okay if I start training? I want to get strong enough to be able to protect my friends and learn more about my powers.. If it's alright with you.." I smiled cheekily at them._

_At that I went through the door to head to the deck to begin my training leaving the shell shocked Pirate King and his first mate behind. They quickly get out of the state they are in and run to catch up with me._

By the time they catch up with me I am already standing with my arms crossed over my chest in the middle of the deck waiting patiently for them. They run over to me bending over gasping and heaving air into their lungs. I roll my eyes at them._ 'Really? They must of sprinted to catch up with me._' They stand up getting back their breathes.

"Alright.. Everyone stop what you are doing and come over here." Roger commanded his men over to us.

All of his crew stops fiddling wig the sails, they put the anchor back in the water making lunch, and they come over to him wondering what the hell is going on.

"We are going to test Shelby's swordsmanship, her stamina, and what ever she else needs to practice. I expect no foul play at all. Treat her like you treat the rest of your Nakama. Who ever she goes against try NOT to severally injure her and not to hold back either.. She's stronger then you guys think." Roger cheerfully announced like he won the lottery.

I glare at him. "Oi.. They can kill me if they go all out.."

"Don't you want to get stronger and learn more about your powers?" He looked at me with an curious but innocent look on his face.

"Yes.." I gritted out.

"Then they go all out. We are starting with your swordsmanship." He said smirking at me.

I cursed him under my breathe. He just raises his eyebrow at me wondering what has gotten into me. He waits for me to be done with my rant to announce the person I am facing. I stopped cursing at him after a couple minutes.

"You done? Good.. You might want to change before you start fighting.." He gestured to what I am wearing.

I look down at my appearance. I don't see anything wrong with wearing black pants, a black shirt, black boots, and a black cloak that I can change the color. ( like what Edward Elric in FMA wears) I have my reddish brown hair in a sloppy ponytail while my bangs are diagonal across my face getting in the way of my light blue eyes.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Nah. I'm good. I'm fine in what I am wearing.."

"Aright." He chuckles at me. "Shanks. You are going up against Shelby."

I give him a wide eyed stare. _'Why the hell are you making me fight him!'_ I screamed at him through my mind.

He just grins at me. _'You never told me you can you can talk to people telepathically..'_

I glare at him. _'It slipped my mind.'_

I shake my head.. I focus on Shanks who is walking over in front of me with his dual swords. _'Aww man why do I have to fight him. Eh oh well.'_

"Ha Shanks is going to win. She doesn't have a sword." I hear Buggy yelling to everyone.

My eye twitches at his boasting. I raise a finger up signaling to shanks it'll take a minute so I can get my sword. I walk over to the railing where I put my backpack just a few minutes before Roger and Rayleigh came running on to the deck. I bring my backpack to the center of the deck where I will be fighting Shanks and where everyone is watching.

I grin at everyone. "Do you guys want to see something cool?" I ask them sweetly.

I see everyone nodding there heads. _'Suckers..' _I stick my hand in my backpack to find my katanas. By this point they can see my tongue poking out with my face in concentration with my whole arm inside my backpack. They whisper amongst themselves not comprehending how I am doing that with my arm.

"Ah.. Ha!" I exclaimed in joy finally finding my katanas.

They start to glow a bright red color once I take them out of my backpack. I look up to see them gaping at my glowing swords. I snicker internally at their faces. My backpack starts wriggling around all of a sudden. All of the Roger pirates look down at it giving it a confused stare.

I scratch my head. _'Why are they so surprised? Oh.. I forgot to tell them something didn't I? Oops..'_

A white blur comes shooting out of the backpack pouncing on me, knocking me to the floor with an oomph getting the air knocked out of me. The crash makes my swords disappear along with the glowing to stop. I lift up my head to look at my chest to see Snow..

**_"You are really stupid sometimes.. Honestly sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.." _**She snarled at me.

I rolled my eyes and put my head back on the deck. "Snow I raised you since you were little. I knew your parents.. You looove me. You would never leave me. I always do stupid thing you can't stop me." I snorted in amusement.

I look over and I see everyone giving Snow and I wide eyed stares. It takes me a couple seconds to figure out that she was speaking in the animal language and I was talking to her like she was a normal human being. I roll her off me to stand up and bend down to pick her up in my arms.

"So. This is Snowfall but I call her Snow for short. She is a pure white wolf. As you can probably see that she looks like she was born a couple months ago.. But that isn't true she is actual a couple years old.. She looks like that because.. Well she can change her size to fit how she is feeling. My blood caused this to happen." I cheerfully chirped at them.

Clap. Clap. I look over at Rayleigh giving him a 'why did u clap' look. He gave me a look that said 'fight already'. I place Snow on top of my backpack giving her a quick pat on the head then scurrying away before she latched on to my leg with her teeth.

"You ready?" Shanks drawled out.

I smirk at him ignoring his question. I motion with my hand for him to do the first move. He rushes towards me but I don't move at all for I am standing there with a very relaxed posture. I close my eyes to get a feel of my surroundings. He is about fifty feet away from me.

The wind sensing a fight is happening picks up its speed from a very slow state to a fast state indicating something unusual will happen on board the Oro Jackson. I can hear everyone hold their breath to see what the outcome of this fight will be. He is twenty-five feet away from.

I can hear the pitter patter of his sandals closing in on me. His swords give off a shing through the air while he runs towards me with his swords in the air. I clench then unclench my hands to get my blood pumping. I open my eyes and duck to the side to see Shanks swinging his sword at my head but missing by a few centimeters.

"How did you do that!?" Buggy yelled at me.

I ignored Buggy. I sidestepped Shanks swing of his swords. He scowls at me. "You aren't even fighting back. You are just dodging.. You aren't even trying.. What happened to your katanas you were gonna use?" He growled at me.

I stop dodging to give him a blank stare which earned a cut wound in my side from his sword. I suddenly give him a full grown sadistic smile. "You really want me to use my katanas? I was gonna keep dodging then wait for a minute to kick you where it hurts... But I guess ill use them." I said with a sickly sweet smile while bending down in a better fighting stance.

He grew slightly pale when I said I would kick him where it hurts.. But he snapped out if it quickly when he felt the sudden change in my posture that showed I was getting serious.

I closed my eyes to concentrate on pulling my energy from my center to my hands. I open my eyes. The energy that's building up in my hands causes it to start glowing a bright red and from it my katanas appear. I twirl them around once then cross them in front me.

Shanks makes a come hither motion with his hand indicating I can have the first move. I come at him at a run. He swipes at me with his swords while I blocked his swipe at me. Swipe. Block. Dodge. Hit. Repeat. We traded blow after blow for what seemed like an hour. He got most of the hits while I got some. We were both littered with cuts, abrasions, and bruises. I was the the worst of the two of us though. We were also both running out of stamina we both knew that but we didn't want to stop fighting. We were having too much fun comparing our skills to another.

My eyes started to get blurry. _'Crap. Don't do this to me now.'_ I shook my head to clear my vision to see Shanks getting ready to slash me with his swords. I sidestepped in the nick of time only getting a graze.

"Okay! Stop! You guys did a good job." Roger was praising us on our fight.

I collapsed backwards on the deck in exhaustion. I gave him a thumbs up showing him that I heard him. Shanks walks over to me and plops down. I turn my head towards him wondering what he is doing.

"That was a great fight. It was nice testing our swordsmanship on each other." Shanks cheerfully said.

"Mhmm." I hummed in reply.

"When you were talking about you had special abilities you weren't lying were you?" Shanks said wonderingly.

I shook my head. I didn't have enough energy to form any words I was that tired. We could hear Roger say it was a great fight.. I need to work on my skills a bit more. Bring my katanas out sooner and quicker because an enemy wouldn't wait on me. And more but I tuned it out in favor of resting.

**~Time Skip~**

_Over the next couple of months I was in One Piece I was training with Shanks, Rayleigh, and Roger. I was on par with Shanks swordsmanship. I could easily beat Buggy. I would win sometimes against Rayleigh and Roger but then the next day we fought I would be beaten to a pulp since I would be exhausted. I got really close to Roger, Rayleigh, and Shanks in the past couple months that flew by. I happened to learn a bit more about my powers and a unique thing about my blood._

_The time had come to for the Roger Pirates to disband. They all went their different ways. Shanks wanted me to come along with him and Buggy didn't want anything to do with me. I don't think he liked me very much. I did get on his nerves.. I told Shanks that I would see him again soon and then I disappeared in an alley without a trace._

_Some people thought I died.. I didn't. I just walked into the alley because I made a portal to go back home for a bit to get a few things. I used only a tiny bit of my blood this time and a good amount of energy. It worked perfectly except for a few tiny glitches.. I keep getting ejected out of the portal. I still need to work out the kinks.._

_The few things I needed from my home was food, my books, my drawing stuff, clothes, a medical kit (for emergencies), and pretty much anything that I didn't have in my bag which wasn't really a whole lot. My bag on the outside looks like a regular backpack but in the inside it's a mansion. It has rooms filled with stuff I need. Let's just say it expanded along time ago by my blood during an accident before I found Snow._

I went in the backyard with my backpack slung over my shoulders to draw a circle in the dirt with my foot. I grabbed a small vial that held my blood in it from my back pocket. I drop it in the center of the circle and crush it into the ground with my boot. I take a step back and concentrate on using my energy to create a portal. The portal forms. 'Seriously.. Everytime... It looks like the portal from Kingdom Hearts.'

I go through the portal to only be dumped out on a hard floor. I groan in annoyance and in pain. "Seriously.. You stupid portal.. Go die." I grumbled to myself.

I look round to see its pitch dark except for a small light by one of the jail cells and a figure standing outside of the cell. '_Why does that look familiar?'_ I quietly pondered.

I walk slowly to the cell only to see Monkey. D. Garp and Roger talking to one another. I sneakily get closer without them noticing my presence to hear what they are talking about.

"No, I know you'll do it!" Roger exclaimed.

_'Ahh so they just finished with the conversation about Garp taking Ace and raising him.. I want to ask him something.'_

I walked into the line of sight making a noise scaring the crap at of them. Any other time I would laugh at them not sensing my pretense but I'll bug them about it later. I walk right up to where they are standing my the cell bars to talk to them.

"Sup!" I asked cheerfully.

"How did you get in here?!" Garp blurted out being confused and all.

"Garp. Remember that kid I told you about? The one being from another world?" Roger teased him.

"Wha.. What?! And this is her?" Garp spouted out.

"Hey... Why did you tell him? Did you tell him everything about me?" I pouted at them.

"I just told him about you having abilities that isn't connected to a devil fruit, from another world where this is a manga/anime. That's pretty much it." Roger said honestly.

I glare at them for a few seconds then I sigh. "Well you did me a favor then. I was going to tell him anyways after I talked to you about something." I turned towards Garp. "This is for your ears only. I know what all is going to happen 22 years from now. I won't tell you any of the details that's all I am going to give you. Oh and don't think this is the last you will see of me. I will be back sometime soon." I lectured the marine.

"Roger... Is there a message you want me to give to anyone about anything?" I solemnly asked.

"Yea." He nodded. "..."

I left the cell by my whacky portal sucking me in then spitting me out in my world with a goal in mind. If I ever meet Ace then I would deliver his fathers message. Until then I will not repeat his words until I tell or show Ace in person on what his dad, Gol. D. Roger the former Pirate King had said. A couple days later he was executed telling the world about the One Piece he left in one place and creating a new pirate era.

**A/N: So? What did you guys think? What did you think of the fight? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter! Enjoy! I don't own anything except for my OC!**

**" " Talking**

**_" " Animals talking_**

**_' ' Thinking/Thoughts_**

_The day starts out like any other day on Dawn Island. The sky is bright and clear without any trace of clouds. The air around the island is calm and collective flowing with a soft hum._

_On this particular island is known for having the Goa Kingdom residing at the island, Mt. Colubo, and Foosha Village._

_Somewhere in the forest of Mt. Colubo a black portal opens up somewhat a couple inches off the ground, depositing an unconscious Shelby into this world once again._

Poke. A slight jab to my side.

My eye twitches in irritation. I ignore It._'Who ever is poking me better stop. I want to sleep.'_

Poke. Poke. I could hear whispering but I couldn't tell what was being said being partially asleep and all.

Poke. Poke. Poooke. _'Who ever it is won't stop..'_ I growled to myself opening my eyes.

While sitting up, I slap whatever was poking away from me. "Will you quit poking me!?" I yelled.

I saw a hand jerk back. I followed that hand with my eyes to see none other then Monkey. D. Luffy, Portgas. D. Ace, and Sabo as they look as kids, standing right around me.

I rub my eyes to get the sleep out of them to make sure I'm not dreaming. When I got all of it out I looked up. I was not dreaming. They were still in front of me standing in a threatening manner with their poles in hands Getting ready to strike at me if I make a wrong move towards them.

"Who are you?! And why is a little girl like you in this forest?!" Ace growled at me.

_'Wait what? Little girl?'_ I stare at Ace in confusion. I look down to see my backpack attached to my back and that my body shrunk to the size I was when I was seven years old. I still had the same clothes on when I fought Shanks but they somehow shrunk with me.

I glare at them. "It's rude not to introduce yourself first! And well... Why are YOU in the forest!" I growled back.

I quickly stand up and brush off all the dirt on me. I look at the boys to see them in a circle talking._ 'Probably thinking what all they want to say to the strange girl they found in the forest.'_

Luffy suddenly rushes over to me. While the other two walked more slowly.

"I'm Monkey. D. Luffy!" He said giving me a huge wide smile.

"Sabo." Sabo said simply.

"Portgas. D. Ace." He growled at me.

_'Geez... Dude what is your freaking problem with me?_' I thought sadly.

"Whats your name?" Sabo asks trying to keep the peace.

I grin. "My name is Shelby! Nice meeting you guys!"

"Hey Shelby! Why were you sleeping in the forest?" Luffy yelled voicing the other two's own questions.

I stare at all three of them. I could tell they wanted my answer by the looks on their faces.

"I fell out of a portal." I blurted out. I mentally face palm. _'Really?! Why did I say that?... I'm an idiot.'_

Two out of three didn't think I was telling the truth. The other one had stars twinkling from his eyes in amazement. Guess who?.. Yup it was Luffy.

"Well anyways you can stay with us! You don't have to tell us what you were really doing in here!" Luffy said jumping in joy.

"Luffy.." Ace and Sabo hissed out.

Luffy turns around to stare at his "friends (haven't become sworn brothers yet)". They start sweating while having a staring contest with Luffy.

I mentally snicker. _'I bet Luffy is giving them the puppy look of doom.'_

Ace and Sabo groan. "Fine she can stay with us." Ace muttered.

"Yay!" Luffy yells.

He grabs my arm and drags me to the place that they are staying to show me around. I sweat dropped at him. _'I could of walked by myself.'_ We went to sleep shortly after we arrived at Dadan's house.

**The Next Day.**

I tagged along with them to go hunting. They got a bunch of fish from the river. Huge fish.. The size of a full grown shark. Then out of no where the king of the mountain which is a giant Tiger attacked us.

It swiped its claw at Luffy. He was slashed across his chest while Ace and Sabo where panicking and trying to hold their own against the tiger. It just knocked them down.

I glared at the tiger getting extremely mad at it hurting my friends. As it was going to take anger swipe to finish them off, I ran in between them. All they could see was a red blur come between their death.

**_"Humans! They always get in my way!"_** The tiger snarled down at me.

"Well **WE** humans get in your freaking way to stop **YOU** from eating our friends or family you stupid King of the Mt." I hissed.

**_"Impossible! How can You? A mere human understand me?"_** The tiger sneered out.

_'Ooh you stupid tiger.. You are sooo gonna get it..'_ I glared at him.

"ITS NOT IMPOSSIBLE YOU STUPID CAT! SO I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU! I UNDERSTAND ALL ANIMALS! It's one the things I can do! Get off your high horse! You freaking cat!" I snarled.

The tiger starts shaking in fear. I continue to glare him down waiting for him to do anything. He takes a confident step forward to do another swipe.

I let my killing intent lose a tiny bit. "Piss Off!" I hissed out.

He turns around and bolts away from me, being the scaredy cat he is when danger presents itself.

"What.. The.. Hell.. Was.. That?!" I heard behind me.

I freeze in shock forgetting that they were behind me. I hesitantly turn around to see Ace and Sabo with pissed off looks while Luffy was bleeding on the ground.

"Shit." I cursed out loud. I walked very quickly to Luffy's side to check the damage. I looked at the cuts. I sighed in relief. They weren't deep at all. He was very lucky today. I placed my hand on the cuts to heal his wounds.

Sabo comes over to check on my progress with Luffy only to gasp in shock when he discovers that that I still have a red glow around my hand and his wounds are completely gone from the tiger.

"The hell?!" They exclaimed.

But before they could interrogate me I bolted for Dadan's for safety. Fate apparently wasn't on my side since I ended up tripping over a tree branch falling on my face.

I groan in pain. I sit up rubbing my face in pain. When I moved my hands from my face I saw three sets of eyes glaring down at me. I chuckle nervously.

"So what's up?" I asked innocently.

"Whats up?.. WHATS UP?! Why didn't you tell us that you could do that? Why didn't you tell us you had a devil fruit power?" Ace snarled at me while Luffy and Sabo just glared down at me.

"It's not a devil fruit! Ever since I've been little I could talk to animals, heal people, and many others! I thought you wouldn't trust me if I told you straight away! I was telling the truth when I said I actually fell from a portal! It's not my fault you didn't believe me!" I yelled upset.

I jumped to my feet. _'Why.. Can't you see that I didn't want you to not like me or think I'm a freak.'_

"It was nice hanging out with you guys while it lasted!" I sadly said.

I walk all the way to Dadan's house. I knock. A big burly orange haired woman opens the door. I push past her just saying a couple words. "Garp. Tab. Stupid three trouble makers. Room by myself." Surprisingly she let me in without a complaint.

**~Time Skip~**

The next couple of days flew by moping in a room with the Dadan family. They grew tired of taking care of a mopey girl so they kicked me out when they couldn't handle it anymore.

I walked mindlessly around the forest without a care in the world to where I was going. It seemed like an hour had passed by the time I reached a huge looking tree.

I turn to walk away from the tree but suddenly I get knocked to the ground face first by a sudden weight on my back. I get a mouthful of dirt. I left up my head to spit the awful tasting dirt out my mouth.

I look behind me to see the all three of them sitting on my back to keep me from getting up and leaving.

I glared at them. "You can get off me know." I spat at them getting the last bit of dirt out.

They get off me but they kept a firm grip on my arm so I wouldn't take off. They drag me all the way to a cliff. '_Shiit.. Are they going to push me off?!'_

"We understand why you didn't tell us anything about your abilities.. We don't care though." Sabo said.

I give them all a heartfelt smile. "Thanks!"

_'Hmm.. Oh yea! I can tell Ace what his dad told me... I should tell him that soon.'_ I thought zoning out.

"Oi!" Luffy yelled breaking me from my thoughts.

I look to see them looking at me waiting for an answer. I blink owlishly at them. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"What do you want to do when you head out?" Luffy asked me.

"I don't know.. I just want to protect the ones I consider my family and friends to the best of my ability.. If I die doing that then I'll be happy with whatever I do. Whether I become a pirate, or not I'm letting fate decide." I shrug nonchalantly.

I zone out again only to get slapped on the back of the head by Ace trying to give me a cup filled with sake. I grab it and stared at him.

"From this point on we are BROTHERS!" Ace cheerfully said.

"Im a girl..." I muttered glumly.

"Okay okay! From this point on we are SIBLINGS!" Ace cheerfully corrected himself.

**A/N: I was thinking of ending it here and torture you guys. But then I decided not to.**

So we became sworn siblings. I was staring out at the ocean thinking. '_Awesome! This is the best day of my life.. Well one of them anyways.. There is still fighting with Shanks before he became one of the four emperors in the New World, fighting and hanging out with Gold Roger and Rayleigh.'_

"Shelby!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. I turned around to see my new sworn brothers staring at me.

"What?"

"How old are you?!"

'_Did I forget to tell them how old I am? Wait.. I can't tell them that I am actually eighteen. I look like I am seven years old. Hmm.. Yup I'll just go with being seven.'_ I thought quickly.

"What is today's date?" I curiously asked.

"It's November 30th. Why?" Sabo answered.

_'Hmm..'_ "I just turned seven. My birthday was October 13th."

"So I'm older then you! I get to be your big brother! My birthday is May 5th." Luffy said poking fun at me.

I glared at him. "Only by a couple months." I muttered darkly.

"Ace we have to look after them since they are our little brother and sister." Sabo whispered to Ace trying to not be heard.

_'I can hear you.. '_

"Yea yea. I hear you Sabo. But for all we know Shelby can be a boy in disguise by the way she acts." Ace said talking normal.

My eye twitches in irritation. I glare at them making sure that they wouldn't say anything else about me being a boy. Ace just kept on talking.

"Ace... I don't like being mistaken as a boy." I venomously said while the air around me darkened reacting towards my sudden mood change.

He takes off before I could punch him in the face for calling me a boy. I chase after him yelling profanities, what all I was going to do to him. It didn't sound very pretty. Trust me by the time I would be done with him you wouldn't of recognized him at all.

**~Don't you like Time Skips? I do..~**

A_ couple weeks went by. A lot of things happened. One it's winter and there is snow on the ground. Yay. I considered them my brothers. Two.. I made myself vanish for an hour or two when Garp visited the boys. I didn't want him to see me again quite yet. We are now living in a tree house. And three. The boys made a bet to see if one of them can beat the Tiger Lord then that person will become the Captain. I think there was something else to it but Ace or Sabo won't tell me._**  
**

So thanks to my brothers' idiocy we are being chased by a freaking huge bear that has a scar over one of its eyes. When out of no where some old guy hits it with a hammer then when it came towards him. The old guy used Haki to chase the bear away.

The next thing I know is that we are sitting around him waiting for our fish to cook while he told us he used to be a pirate captain. He then started talking about how he battled Gold Roger and how he let him live.

While he was talking about his battle, Ace got up and headed to the tree house. I quickly got up and ran after him without hearing Sabos explanation at all. I already knew what Sabo was gonna tell Luffy and the old guy anyways.

When I got inside the tree house I saw that he was staring out the side of it, looking at the sky. I walked over to lean against the railing so I could talk to him.

"You know... Back home.. I used to have a good relationship with my dad. But then he did things to tear the family apart. I wanted to punch him in the face so many times. But I didn't. But now I don't even talk to him anymore." I said opening up painful memories to him while staring at the sky.

"Ace.. You shouldn't listen to people say bad things about your dad even if he was the former Pirate King." That got his attention. He whipped around to start yelling at me.

I raised my hand to stop him from yelling at me. "No one told me at all incase you were wondering. I knew for awhile. I honestly don't care if Gold Roger is your dad. Or what people say about him being the devil or that his kids shouldn't of been born. That's all a bunch of lies that the stupid marines made up... I spat out in anger. You won't believe me when I tell you that I actually meet him, talked with him, actually fought against him for training. I may look like I am seven years old but really I am eighteen years old. I just look like this because of the portals I'm able to make like to piss me off."

I looked at his face to see if he was still mad. I couldn't tell if he was still upset or just confused.

"Do.. You want to hear a message he left me?" I hesitantly asked him.

He stares at me for a bit in thought. He nods after a minute. I motion for him to stand closer to me. He comes over in arms length away from me.

I placed my hand on his forehead. "Close your eyes." I ordered.

He closed his eyes. I concentrate my energy to link us together. When I felt that my energy was flowing smoothly around us. I closed my eyes to suddenly have us disappear but only to appear in a room with a bunch of doors going to different areas.

He looks around in confusion. "Where are we?"

"Oh.. Well.. We are in my mindscape." I cheerfully said

I look around at the doors reading the titles on them trying to find the right door to go in. I walk to the last door in the right. _'Whoo! I found the door I was looking for..'_

"Hey Ace! Come here!" I yelled at him only to startle him, which caused him to jump up in the air in fright like a cat.

He stops looking at a door that said "Memories in Kingdom Hearts". He walks up to me only to be pushed through the door.

The area fades to darkness for a split second only to have a jail area to shimmer into view. We walk over to my "older self", Garp, and his dad to have him listen to the message.

I push him right next to my "older self" so he could stare at his dad. He stares at them in confusion.

"Okay so you won't actually hear them talk. But instead you will see and hear it from my point of view." I whispered to Ace.

_"Sup!" I asked cheerfully._

_"How did you get in here?!" Garp blurted out being confused and all._

_"Garp. Remember that kid I told you about? The one being from another world?" Roger teased him._

_"Wha.. What?! And this is her?" Garp spouted out._

_"Hey... Why did you tell him? Did you tell him everything about me?" I pouted at them._

_"I just told him about you having abilities that isn't connected to a devil fruit, from another world where this is a manga/anime. That's pretty much it." Roger said honestly._

_I glare at them for a few seconds then I sigh. "Well you did me a favor then. I was going to tell him anyways after I talked to you about something." I turned towards Garp. "This is for your ears only. I know what all is going to happen 22 years from now. I won't tell you any of the details that's all I am going to give you. Oh and don't think this is the last you will see of me. I will be back sometime soon." I lectured the marine._

_"Roger... Is there a message you want me to give to anyone about anything?" I solemnly asked._

_"Yea." He nodded. "When you meet my son, I know you will.. Tell him to live how he wants to live. I'm sorry that I won't be in his life at all once he is born. I wanted to soo much but I am dying. So I gave myself up to the marines. There are people that will like you for you but there will be people that won't just because you are my kid. Kids like you that are born from criminal parents are innocent. That's why I asked Garp to take care of you for me. I love you and your mother." _

_I grin at him sadly. "Why do you think that I am going to meet your son?"_

_He rolls his eyes at me. "By the stories you told me about your adventures to other worlds that are anime/manga in yours. I just know... So I heard something from Shanks.."_

_I curiously look at him. "What?"_

_He smirks at me. "He wants you to join his crew when he sets out. I think he likes you."_

_My eye twitches. I glare at him. "I've told you a million times I don't like him like that!" I snapped at him._

_"Alright alright!" He said trying to calm me down._

The scene fades as we head out the door. Ace was pretty quiet as we walked to the exit in my mindscape. We exit without talking or looking at each other.

By the time we exited my mindscape it was pretty dark outside. He goes back into his spot when I first started talking to him. I quickly go hide behind a door far away from Ace. When I was completely hidden, Sabo and Luffy finally come in only to make Ace angry. _'Idoits'_ I rolled my eyes at the sound of their fighting.

I came out of my hiding spot to see the tree house in a wreck. All the furniture was smashed to pieces. The blankets were ripped. And the pillows were completely destroyed with their feathers falling out.

I walk over to where they were laying on the ground in exhaustion. I crouch down and stare at them in amusement.

"Luffy, Sabo, Ace.. Did you have to break everything in your fight?" I teased them.

"Where were you?" They asked.

"Hiding behind a door so I wouldn't get punched or get dragged into the fight." I said smirking.

A loud buzzing sound echoes through the tree house behind me. We all look behind me to see my portal swirling around. I stare at it for a couple seconds. I sigh. I look at them in sadness.

"I gotta go.. I will see you guys again real soon." I waved at them in goodbye as I walk into the portal.

Surprisingly it didn't force me out at all. _'Ill be seeing you guys again very soon'_

**A/N: Now it's the end of the chapter! Please review! So about what you read about the part about entering the mindscape how there was a door for Kingdom Hearts? It's another self- insert story. It will be up eventually..**


End file.
